Your My Best Friend
by EvilAngel666
Summary: After the death of her sister Anna, all Elsa wanted to do was lock herself away again and cry herself to death. But when her best friend Alice shows up to make her feel happy she finally realizes she is not alone...rated T for mention of death...an AliceXElsa friendship One-Shot


**Warning this story is really really sad at the begining...I was listening to The Pretty Reckless's song Waiting For A Friend which is an AWESOME song by the way and i just got inspired to write this story...this is an friendship one-shot between Elsa and Alice...understand this is not a yuri fic so get your mind out of the gutter...JK LOL...This story takes place in modern times...enjoy...**

Elsa sat in her room quietly crying to herself in her pillow. Her younger sister Anna had just died the day before in a horrific car accident with her boyfriend Kristoff...plus her parents died three years and and she still wasn't over it...Her Aunt Ingrid was the only family she had left but she wasn't exactly good with comforting people so that left Elsa all alone to wallow in sadness. Elsa lay on her queen size bed staining her blue pillowcase with mascara as she cried and cried. Her room was decent size...The walls were painted bright blue, her bed was a canopy bed and it was also blue with white snowflakes designed on it. As Elsa continued crying she heard a knock. She ignored but it didn't stop so she looked up and saw her best friend Alice Liddell outside her window. She got up and walked over towards the window sitting down on the bench in front as she opened the window.

"Hey how you doin?" Alice asked coming in and giving her friend a hug.

"H-horrible" Elsa cried.

"I know sweetie...but i promise you it will get better in time" Alice said comforting her. If anyone else had said that Elsa would have smacked them...they didn't know what it felt like to have your family ripped away from you...but Alice...Alice was different. When she was only eight years old Alice watched her parents and older sister Lizzie burn to death before her very own eyes...the poor girl she is the only one who understands Elsa's pain.

"I know its bad right now...but your gonna be okay...Anna's watching over you now...she's always going to be with you in your heart" Alice said her emerald green eyes full of empathy as Elsa wiped the tears out of her sky blue ones.

"Come on while i'm here why don't we do something fun like watch a movie and eat a ton of snacks" Alice offered as Elsa smiled a little bit. Alice was the only one who could ever even begin to understand the pain that Elsa was going through which is why she didn't yell at her and tell her to leave her alone like she did everyone else. A few minuets later they put on a movie and began pigging out on snacks. A couple of hours and a few bad movies later and Elsa was feeling happier. She pulled her long blonde hair back and braided it.

"See i told you you'd feel better...you hair is even back in its braid" Alice giggled.

"Thank you Alice...i don't know what i would have done if it wasn't for you...you truly are my best friend" Elsa said smiling.

"Your welcome sweetheart" Alice said flipping her long black hair behind her back as she sat next to Elsa on her bed.

"What was it like when you lost your family" Elsa asked as Alice looked sad, "Oh i'm sorry that was too personal".

"No its fine...when they died i made a huge mistake...i wallowed in my self pity...i blamed myself for not being able to save them and stop them from dying...but i learned something Elsa" Alice said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You can't blame yourself...everyone dies...there is no way to stop it the only thing you can do is cherish the life you have...live it to the fullest...you family would want you to be happy and move on...especially Anna...i don't think she would want to watch you cry your eyes and lock yourself back in your room" Alice said.

"You sound just like her" Elsa replied.

"Well its some of the things she told me to cheer me up...and she's right don't let your sadness control you Elsa your a wonderful person...don't let your inner sparkle fade okay" Alice said.

"Okay" Elsa replied.

"Now give me a hug" Alice said as her and Elsa began hugging. Elsa knew that Alice and her would be best friends forever as they both shared the same backgrounds and they had both gone through the same pain...Alice was her best friend and with them together neither of the would ever feel alone again.

**I hope you enjoyed it...R&R...bye :)**


End file.
